wal_delfin_und_haifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Hai und der Mensch
Der Hai - eine gefährliche Killermaschiene thumb|290px In den Medien wie Zeitung, Nachrichten, Serien und Filmen wird der Hai immer als gefrässige Bestie dargestellt, weshalb wir Menschen auch schreckliche Angst vor dieser "Bestie" haben. Die Hauptursache für unsere große Angst ist wohl der bekannte Hollywood Blockbuster "Der weiße Hai". Wer kennt diesen Film nicht, in dem der Hai als grausame und agressive Tötungsmaschiene dargestellt wird. Aber Warum hat der Hai so einen schlechten Ruf? Ist er denn wirklich so gefährlich und agressiv wie die Leute immer sagen? Kein Tier auf der Welt hat so einen schlechten Ruf wie der Hai. Der Mensch sah den Hai schon immer als Feind an. Die Menschen haben Angst vor dem "gefährlichsten Raubtier der Erde", als welches er bezeichnet wird. Am meisten gefürchtet wird der "mörderrische" Weiße Hai. Aus unserer Sicht sind Haie brutale, agressive, gnadenlose, menschenfressende Killermaschienen. Der Hai gilt als schrecklicher Mörder , geboren um zu töten, ein perfekter Killer eben. Zudem denken wir Menschen dass Haie extrem dumm sind. Und es heißt dass Haie beim Anblick (und Geruch) von Blut sofort in einen Blutrausch/Fressrausch verfallen, bei dem sie wie wild nach allem beißen was sich ihnen vors Maul kommt. Frauen werden sogar davor gewarnt bei der Periode ins Meer zu gehen, da Blut, besonders menschliches Blut, angeblich Haie anlockt. Die Leute haben große Angst ins Meer zu gehen. Wir sprechen jetzt mal Klartext zu diesen Vorurteilen! Tatsache ist: Haie sind weder agressiv noch gefährlich. Sie sind schlicht sehr neugierig, weshalb es auch meist nur durch reine Neugierde zu diesen sogenannten "Haiattacken" kommt. Es sind keine niederen Instinkte, die den Hai dazu verleiten, den Menschen anzugreifen, meist sind Neugier, Provokation/Bedrohung durch den Menschen oder Verwechslungen die Ursache für Haiattacken auf Menschen. Haie sind sogar sehr schlaue Tiere. Sie lernen durch Beobachtung und Erkundung. Des weiteren kennen Haie thumb|left|290px|Hai und Mensch schwimmen friedlich zusammenkeinen Blutrausch. Haie sind keine verfressenen Tötungsmaschienen, die in alles hinein beißen was auch nur ansatzweise essbar aussieht. Bevorzugt fressen sie alte, kranke und schwache Tiere. Haie brauchen nicht viel Nahrung, sie fressen nur alle paar Tage. Und Haie fressen auch keine Menschen, einfach aus dem Grund das Menschen nicht zur natürlichen Beute der Tiere gehören. Deshalb ist der Hai auch kein Menschenfresser. Fest steht: Haie kennen weder den Geschmack noch den Geruch von Menschen oder menschlichem Blut, weshalb sie beides nicht schmackhaft finden und daher auch nicht davon angelockt werden. Der Hai lebt, schon seit millionen von Jahren im Meer, Meschen jedoch nicht. Und genau deshalb kann der Hai gar nicht wissen was ein ein Mensch eigentlich ist, wie sollen sie da auf die Idee kommen welche zu fressen? Die Chance von einem Hai angeriffen zu werden ist sehr gering. Haie fürchten sich sogar eher vor Menschen oder sind komplett desinteressiert an ihnen. Aber es gibt auch viele Haie die sehr neugierig sind. Denn Haie sind meist sehr neugierige Tiere. Zudem sind Haie auch sehr liebenswert, anmutig und majestätisch. Haie sind keine Monster vor denen man sich fürchten muss. Es sind faszienierende Tiere, die schon seit millionen von Jahren auf unserer Erde leben. Haie sind extrem wichtig für das gesamte Ökosystem im Meer, sie kontrollieren und beeinflussen einen Großteil der Population im Meer. Ein Großteil der tierischen Population ist im Meer thumb|280px|Hai und Mensch treffen friedlich aufeinanderbeheimatet. Sprich im Meer leben die meisten Tiere. Zudem besteht unsere Erde größtenteils aus Wasser. Wenn es die Haie nicht mehr gibt ,fehlt ein wichtiges Glied in unserem Ökosystem. Wir wissen dass Raubtiere wichtig sind, um die Population der Pflanzenfresser im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie verhindern die Überpopulation. Nehmen wir z.B. mal Zebras. Zebras sind Pflanzenfresser, sie gehören zur bevorzugten Beute der Löwen, ein Löwe ist ein Raubtier oder anders gesagt ein Fleischfresser. Würde es keine Löwen geben ,würde die Population der Zebras unkontrolliert steigen. Die vielen Zebras würden dass gesamte Futter wegfressen ,bis nichts mehr für sie übrig bleibt, wodurch sie verhungern und schließlich sterben. Wir wissen jetzt also dass Raubtiere wichtig sind, genauso wie Pflanzenfresser. Und nicht nur der Löwe ist ein wichtiges Tier in der Nahrungskette, auch Haie sind wichtig. Aber wir Menschen wissen fast nichts über sie. Doch statt dass wir versuchen sie zu verstehen und zu erforschen, rotten wir sie gnadenlos aus. Täglich sterben millionen Haie ,dank des Menschen z.B. durch Sharkfinning. Dabei schneidet man ihnen bei lebendigem Leib die Flossen ab und wirft sie zurück ins Meer, wo sie elendig verrotten. Haie sind auf der Welt kaum geschützt, weshalb sie mittlerweile vom aussterben bedroht sind. Und für alle die immer noch nicht überzeugt sind dass die Haie nicht die Bösen sind: Es gibt sogar einige Menschen die schonmal mit Haien geschwommen sind, und es ohne einen Kratzer überlebt haben. Der Öffentlichkeit erscheint der Hai jedoch als mordlustige und häßliche Bestie. In Wahrheit ist er eine besonders elegante, ja faszinierend schöne Erscheinung, die das Auge des Sporttauchers erfreut. Vollendete Harmonie der Gestalt paart sich hier mit geballter Kraft. Der Mensch liebt jedoch Schauergeschichten - und hat sich eine solche erst etabliert, dann ist sie schwer auszurotten. Darum werden in Zeitungen und Büchern auch weiterhin blutrünstige Geschichten über Haie verbreitet werden - ob sie nun stimmen oder nicht. In Wahrheit ist es erstaunlich, wie wenig Unfälle Haie verursachen - wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Millionen von Menschen sich jedes Jahr an Küsten tummeln, wo es genügend Haie gibt. Aber warum kommt es dann trotz ihrer Harmlosigkeit immer wieder zu Attacken auf Menschen, wenn auch nur selten? thumb|left|286px|Die spitze Rückenflosse, die aus den Wasser ragt. Die spitze Haiflosse In Horrorfilmen über Haie sieht man immer eine Haiflosse. Diese typische ,spitze Rückenflosse die aus dem Wasser ragt und einen Hai angkündigt, die gibt es in echt gar nicht. Selten schwimmt ein Hai so weit an die Oberfläche das man seine Rückenflosse sieht. Meist sind es Delfine ,deren Rückenflosse aus dem Wasser ragt. Die beiden größten Haiarten, der Walhai und der Riesenhai, der bis zu 18 Meter lang wird, sind die harmlosesten. Walhaie schwimmen dicht unter der Oberfläche, so daß ihre große Rückenflosse übers Wasser ragt. Bei den übrigen Haien kommt es nur selten vor, daß man die Rückenflosse sieht, denn sie schwimmen in der Tiefe. Das oft beschriebene "schwarze Dreieck über den Wellen" ist meist die Flosse eines Delphins, eines Schwertfisches oder eines Thunfisches. Attacken auf Menschen thumb|328px|"Der Killer"Der Grund für diese "Haiattacken" ist meist der sogenannte Test bzw. Probebiss. Das Funktioniert so: Wenn ein Hai ein Tier oder Objekt entdeckt das seiner bevorzugten Beute ähnelt oder für ihn unbekannt ist ,wird zuerst der Probebiss durchgeführt. Dabei beisst der Hai leicht zu, nie sonderlich fest, um zu erkennen was genau er vor sich hat. Denn ein Hai will sich nicht unnötig die Mühe machen, für Beute ,die gar keine Beute ist. Häufig wird der Probebiss auch genutzt um die Beute vorzeitig zu schwächen. Zudem lernen Haie durch Beobachtung und Erkundung. Weshalb Haie sehr neugierige Tiere sind. Die meisten Haue haben noch nie einen Menschen gesehen. Daher wissen Haie nicht mal was ein Mensch ist. Und genau deshalb versuchen sie herauszufinden was wir sind. Und dies funktioniert über den Probebiss. Zu diesen Probebissen kommt es durch Neugier und nicht durch Agressionen. Dass die meisten Menschen einen Probebiss ("Haiangriff") ,abgesehen von ein paar Schrammen ,unbeschadet überstehen zeigt wie ungefährlich Haie sind und das diese Probebisse bzw. "Haiangriffe" auch nie durch Agressionen entstehen. Das macht sich vorallem auch dadurch bemerkbar das die Haie sofort ,erschrocken von ihren menschichen Opfern ablassen, sobald sie ihren Irrturm bemerken. Denn wenn Haie wollten ,könnten sie einen Menschen problemlos alles antun was sie wollen. Sie machen´s aber nicht weil sie nicht agressiv, brutal, gefährlich, möderrisch oder menschenhungrig sind. Haie sind schlicht sehr neugierig. 'Verwechslung' Auch Verwechslungen können ein Grund für einen Haiangriff sein. Dabei verwechselt der Hai versehentlich den Menschen mit Beute. Beispiel: Ein Surfer liegt auf seinem Brett und paddelt ins Meer hinaus. Der Hai schwimmt etwas weiter unter ihm. Er erkennt dieses etwas an der Wasseroberfläche nicht richtig und hält es für Beute. Dann schimmt der Hai aus Neugier nach oben ,in der Hoffnung auf Beute wie eine Robbe zu treffen. Zur Probe beißt er zu, allerdings nie sonderlich fest, um am Geschmack zu erkennen was er da vor sich hat. Anschließend merkt er das es keine Robbe oder Ähnliches ist und schwimmt sofort erschrocken weg. 'Anlocken ' thumb|272pxFrüher wurde gesagt man soll wenn einem im Meer ein Hai begegnet: mit der Flachen Hand aufs Wasser schlagen, im Wasser schreien oder sich viel bewegen um den Hai zu verscheuchen. Das ist alles Quatsch ,das verjagt keine Haie, es lockt stattdessen welche an. Geräusche verbreiten sich im Wasser viel besser als Gerüche oder andere Singnale. Unrymtisches zappeln an der Oberfläche singnalisiert dem Hai ein verletztes Beutetier, daher erzielt man besipielsweise durch mit der Flachen Hand aufs Wasser schlagen, das genaue Gegenteil von verscheuchen ,stattdessen sorgt man dafür das der Hai angeschwommen kommt. Man sollte nicht vergessen: Haie reagieren auf Geräusche. Daher sollte man auch nicht hektisch rumschreien und rumzappeln. Am besten einfach ganz ruhig und gelassen bleiben wenn ein Hai in der Nähe ist: Denn bleibt der Mensch ruhig bleibt auch der Hai ruhig. Es ist nicht richtig 'Provokation durch den Menschen, Das Käfigtauchen' thumb|left|280px|KäfigtauchenEs wird oft gesagt ,dass wenn man einem Hai auf die Nase haut, ihn dadurch verscheuchen kann. Das ist Quatsch! Wer nach einem Hai schlägt oder tritt, provoziert nur einen Angriff. Oder Verfolgt ein Taucher beispielsweise einen Hai etwas zu energisch (z. B. um ein Foto zu schießen), könnte das den Hai durchaus provozieren. Der Hai wird zunächst versuchen, den Verfolger durch Drohgebärden einzuschüchtern und wegzuscheuchen, wirkt das nicht kann es zu einem Angriff kommen. Was bei uns Menschen mitlerweile sehr beliebt ist, ist das sogennante "Käfigtauchen". Dabei wird ein Hai mit Futter ans Boot gelogt. Am Boot ist ein Käfig befässtigt in dem sich Touristen die "brutalen Monster" aus der Nähe anschauen können. Um den Zuschauern im Käfig einen kleinen Kick zu geben, weil ein ruhiger Hai wär ja langweilig, wird der Hai meistens, nicht immer, extra mit Ködern provziert damit die Menschen auch ja nicht das Bild vom "agressiven, möderrischen Hai" vergessen. 'Mein Revier - Dein Revier' thumb Auch Revierverteidigung kann ein Grund für einen Angriff sein. Allerdings in eher seltenen Fällen.Ein weiterer Grund für Haiangriffe auf Menschen könnte die Revierverteidigung der Tiere sein. Bis heute ist jedoch nicht bewiesen, ob Haie überhaupt Reviere für sich beanspruchen. Manche Wissenschaftler glauben dennoch, dass Haie - wie viele andere Tiere auch - ein bestimmtes Revier zumindest für einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen (wobei hier wieder von Art zu Art unterschieden werden muss). Dringt nun ein Mensch in das Revier ein, kann es dazu kommen, dass der Hai den Menschen für eine Gefahr oder einen Konkurrenten hält und infolgedessen angreift. Jedoch greifen Haie eigentlich nicht sofort an. Zunächst versuchen sie den Eindringling mit Drohgebärden zu vertreiben (z.B. wurde das beim Grauen Riffhai beobachtet) und erst wenn diese Gebärden nicht die erwünschte Wirkung zeigen, greifen Haie an. Angriffe auf Menschen im Vergleich thumb|200px Insgesamt gibt es weltweit ,jährlich ca. 80 Haiangriffe. Wenn man mal bedenkt wie viele Millionen Menschen täglich im Meer baden ,in den Gegenden, in denen auch die Haie leben, ist das im Vergleich dazu eine sehr geringe Zahl. Zu diesen Angriffen wird zudem auch schon gezählt das der Hai sich einfach in der Nähe der Menschen aufhält ohne irgendwas zu machen was die Zahl der tatsächlichen Angriffe deutlich verringert. Die meisten Angriffe werden entweder von Menschen provoziert oder sind sogenannte "Probebisse". Jährlich sterben durch diese Hai-Angriffe etwa 10 Menschen (Hier findet ihr dazu mehr infos), durch Elefanten 50 Menschen, durch herabfallende Kokosnüsse 150 Menschen, durch Würfelquallen 70 Menschen, durch Flugzeugabstürze 500 Menschen ,an Tollwut 60.000 , an Mallaria 656.000 Menschen und durch Verkehrsunfälle sterben jährlich 14.000.000. Menschen. thumb|left|226px Was tun wenn ein Hai zu nah kommt ? Das wichtigste ist den Hai nie zu schlagen oder zu tretten und immer ruhig zu bleiben. Den Hai nicht berühren, nicht schreien, nicht schlagen, nicht tretten, nicht rumzappeln, nicht aufs Wasser schlagen, einfach ganz ruhig bleiben :). Keine hektischen Bewegungen und auch nicht einfach ruckartig die Flucht ergreifen. Am besten man behält den Hai immer im Auge. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit gibt langsam und beherrscht weg schwimmen. Sollte der Hai zu nahe kommen einfach Wasser in seine Kiemen schieben/drücken dann dreht er ab. Quelle: Galileo, Sharkproject, Scienceblogs, Focus.de/Dr. Erich Ritter Fazit thumb|306pxDer Hai ist eigentlich ein völlig harmloses Raubtier. Es gibt keine gefährlichen oder agressiven Haie, nur gefährliche Situation. Wenn man sich richtig verhällt ,dann sind diese Tiere einfach nur neugierig. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von einem Hai angegriffen zu werden ist gering. Wenn ein Hai wollte könnte er einen Menschen in nur wenigen Sekunden in Fetzen reißen, er machts aber nicht. Weil Haie nicht agressiv oder menschenhungrig sind. Haie sind einfach nur sehr neugierig. Des Hai´s schlimmster Feind thumbDank des Menschen sind die Haie kurz vor der Ausrottung, sie sind mittlerweile kurz davor auszusterben. In Asien ist Haifischflossensuppe eine Delikatesse, sie schmeckt zwar nach nichts, soll aber Heilkräfte haben und vor Krankheiten schützen. Da Haie angeblich nicht krank werden können. Doch das stimmt nicht ,Haie können beispielsweise auch Krebs bekommen. Zudem ist das Fleisch der Haie voll mit Queksilber. Für die Haifischflossensuppe werden die Haie gefangen. Meist wird der Hai mit einem Haken ans Boot gezogen und häufig sogar solange taktiert bis er stirbt. thumb|left|210px|Tote Haie die sich im "Schutznetz" verfingen.Aber es wird auch oft mit Netzen oder sogenannten Langleinen gefischt, in denen sich Massenweise Haie und andere Meerestiere verfangen, die anschließend ersticken und sterben. Auch vor Stränden werden rießige Netze gespannt, um die Menschen am Strand vor den Haien zu "schützen". In diesen Netzen verfangen sich Haie und sterben qualvoll. thumb|left Anschließend werden den gefangenen Haien bei lebendigem Leib die Flossen abgeschnitten. Danach wird der restliche Körper des Hai´s einfach zurück ins mehr geworfen, wo er qualvoll verendet. Das ganze nennt man "Sharkfining".Die Flossen des Hai´s sind mehrere tauesend Dollar wert. Das Problem ist vorallem das Haie kaum geschützt sind, weshalb sie fast überall auf der Welt gejagd werden. Durch das Sharkfining ist die Haipopulation stark zurück gegangen ist. thumb|Toter Hai Jährlich sterben ca. 200 millionen Haie, wodurch viele Haiarten heute stark vom Aussterben bedroht sind. Kein anderes wildlebendes Tier wird momentan so brutal und in so großen Mengen abgeschlachtet. Zur Fleischgewinnung dient all das nicht, es ist lediglich ein Freizeitvergnügen. Oft werden die Haizähne nach dem gelungenem Kampf stolz als Trophäe um den Hals getragen. Auch Haifischknorpel werden als angeblichen Wunderwaffen gepriesen. Man nennt sie „Haifit“ oder „Haitin“ . Ihre heilsame Wirkung wurde bis heute nicht nachgewiesen. Dennoch kostet das vermeintliche Wundermittel unzählige Haie das Leben. Beim wichtigsten Haiknorpellieferanten in Costa Rica werden jeden Tag 200 Haie verarbeitet. Das heißt: getötet, Knorpel entfernt und der Rest des Haikörpers als Abfall entsorgt. Ebenfalls enden Haibestandteile in Anti-Faltencremes oder in angeblichen Potenzmitteln, die weltweit verkauft werden, aber auch auf dem europäischen Markt landen. Ohne Haie stirbt das Meer thumb|left|290px|Toter Hai (ohne Flossen)Ohne Haie, so befürchten Experten, käme es zu einem ökologischen Kollaps in den Meeren. Ein Riff ohne Haie stirbt innerhalb eines Jahres. Das zeigt, welch lebensnotwendige Funktion diese Tiere in dem verwundbaren Ökosystem der Meere erfüllen. Um so schlimmer, dass aktuell ein Drittel der rund 460 Haiarten stark gefährdet ist. Weit über 100 Millionen Haie werden weltweit jährlich getötet. Das sind rund 250.000 jeden Tag und drei bis sechs pro Sekunde. Dabei spielen die intelligenten Meerestiere mit ihren hochentwickelten Sinnen eine enorm wichtige Rolle im Ökosystem der Meere.Welche lebenswichtige Aufgabe der Hai im Ökosystem Meer tatsächlich hat, wissen die wenigsten Menschen. Haie sind die „Regulatoren“ im Meer. Seit über 400 Millionen Jahren stehen die Haie an der Spitze der Nahrungspyramide. Je nach Art fressen sie kranke Tiere oder kleinere Raubfische und sorgen so für eine funktionierende Ökologie im Meer. Haie sind sogenannte Knorpelfische. Sie pflanzen sich nur sehr langsam fort. Etwa 20 % der Haie legen Eier, 80 % gebären lebend. So bekommen Haie nur zwischen 2 und 100 Junge. Kein Vergleich zu den Millionen von Eiern der „Knochenfische“. Wird die Population der Haie noch weiter reduziert, besteht kaum eine Möglichkeit, dieses Mißverhältnis wieder auszugleichen. Als Folge werden die Haie nicht mehr in der Lage sein, das Ökosystem stabil und im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Wissenschaftliche Studien belegen, daß ein Korallenriff, bei dem alle Haie getötet werden, innerhalb nur eines Jahres stirbt. Bereits heute gelten viele Meereszonen als ökologisch tote Gebiete. In Anbetracht der aktuellen Ölkatastrophe in den USA werden noch weitere Gebiete hinzukommen. Während alle diese Dinge im Verborgenen, da unter Wasser geschehen, muß in der Öffentlichkeit endlich ein Umdenkprozess stattfinden. Es muss sichtbar etwas geschehen! Und trotz aller Warnungen geht das Töten der Haie ungehindert weiter. Propaganda und Wirklichkeit Um zur Statistik zurückzukehren: 10 Menschen jährlich sterben an den Folgen einer Hai-Attacke, 50 durch den Angriff eines Flusspferds. 150 Menschen sterben jährlich durch herabfallende Kokosnüsse, 2000 durch Flugzeugabstürze. 40.000 Menschen sterben durch Schlangenbisse, 410.000 durch Ertrinken, 1.200.000 durch Verkehrsunfälle, 2.100.000 durch Malaria und 5.000.000 Menschen sterben an den Folgen des Rauchens.Demgegenüber stehen die 200.000.000 Haie, die wir jährlich töten. Das sind ca. 550.000 Haie pro Tag. 22.800 pro Stunde. 380 Tiere pro Minute. Noch Fragen? Auf einen von einem Hai getöteten Menschen kommen 20.000.000 durch den Menschen getötete Haie. 220px-Sharksfin.jpg|Haifischflossensuppe 8556.jpg P1030768_(FILEminimizer).jpg|Erstickter Hai an Langleine E_Buchinger.jpg Shark_dead_03.jpg Fish5-finning_01.jpg|Massenhaft tote Haie Img_10731916L_1_fuenf-meter-hai-an-der-vietnamesischen-kueste-ungewoehnlich.jpg Hammerhai_save-aus-der-broschuere-hai-end.jpg|Sinnloser Tod Mehr Infos *Sharkprojekt *Haieschutz *Haie vom Jäger zum Gejagten *Ohne Haie stirbt das Meer *Video: Brutal abgeschlachtet thumb|left Hai Schützer und Forscher: Dr. Erich Ritter *Sharkschool *Planet Wissen/Interview *Wikipedia *Shark Info *Wirodive Kategorie:Haie